


the worst part is i loved you

by pinkwxngs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BIG BROTHER ERET WOOOOO, Emotional Manipulation, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, smp!phil being a shit father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwxngs/pseuds/pinkwxngs
Summary: tommy doesn’t really know how to feel about his brothers resurrection .
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 276





	the worst part is i loved you

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended :)  
> TW: panic attacks, implied manipulation (minor)

there tommy stood, at the “ritual” eret had prepared to get back his brother. was he nervous? ...yeah. but don’t get it twisted! he adored wilbur, no matter what. however— he didn’t know what wilbur he was going to get.

tommy stood away from everyone, shakily breathing, watching as phil and wilbur re-enacted his own fucking brother dying. even though tommy felt his heart speed up, he ignored it.

“it was never meant to be!” ghostbur shouted in his timid voice, phil proceeding to slay him with the same sword. tommy swore he heard his heart in his hears slightly. he ignored it. he watched as the sentient being turned into dust, and he felt himself pull at his fingers.

and oh boy, he swore he heard that manic voice for a second. “what the fuck?” it said, and everyone started looking around, confused. tommy was now shaking. he tried to ignore that one. he was suddenly feeling lightheaded, and sunk to the floor beneath him. nobody’s eyes really set on him. 

‘breathe’ he commanded himself internally, ‘please not here, please not now’ he desperately tried to convince his brain. he felt his eyes wet, and his stomach drop, and he was trying so so hard to ignore it. while fundy, phil, and ranboo discussed on where wilbur potentially had gone, he heard heavy boots infront of him. he didn’t dare look up.

a deep voice filled his hearing as said person had crouched to his level. “you okay?” their voice was slightly quiet, as to not alarm the others or the boy. he finally registered the voice, and if he hadn’t been panicking, he would have rolled his eyes. it was eret.

“m’fine, bastard—“ he said weakly, barley keeping up his boisterous persona. “it’s nothing dickhead, i’m leaving.” he stood up quickly, but his knees buckled and eret quickly grabbed onto his elbows. “tommy, you can tell me if you’re like sick or something dude.” he tried to comfort the younger. but in that moment, tommy wanted nothing but to run. “fuck off..” he tried to raise his voice but it was wavering. that caught the other three men’s attention.

“tommy? eret? what’s up over there, you good?” it was phil, with casualty laced in his voice. tommy just wanted to punch the shit out of eret, phil and fundy and ranboo and and and— his mind was racing harder. then, finally, something clicked in eret’s brain. tommy was having a panic attack. 

“nothing serious phil, we’re good.” eret flashed a quick smile and dragged tommy outside the ruins carefully. he knew he didn’t wanna talk to the three, so maybe he’d talk to him. he sat him against the wall and crouched down to his level. tommy’s breathing sped up.

“hey, tommy— tommy, breathe please.” eret knew he sucked ass at comforting people, especially stubborn 16-year-old’s, but he was gonna try his best for the boy. he furrowed his eyebrows when tommy started crying frantically and repeating “go, get away, leave me alone, fuck off” like a mantra. oh boy.

“tommy,” he grabbed his hands in his gently and had him make eye contact with him. eret shook off his glasses, letting them fall to the ground. tommy just stared, trying to look tough, but the boy looked so fucking broken. “-tommy. in for three.” he had the younger do the breathing with him, as he took a deep inhale. “hold for three.” they both held their breaths. “out for three.” he felt slightly better knowing the teen would cooperate. 

they repeated the process for about five minutes, then he put his glasses back on and let tommy get himself together. when the boy was done crying and panicking, he sat beside him. “if you’re good, wanna tell me what happened?” he was trying to keep his voice as casual as possible. he knew if he sounded sympathetic in the slightest, tommy would yell at him about pity.

he took a deep breath, then started. “just.. phil and ghost re-enacting the fucking death . and i was scared of the results.” he looked away from the older. eret cocked an eyebrow at that. “possibilities? like, ghostbur dissapearing forever?” he inquired. tommy let out a weak laugh. “well, yeah, that. but mostly if wilbur did happen to come back, and he acted like he did in pogtopia.” tommy’s voice trailed off. and for the second time today, something clicked in eret’s brain. he was scared of wilbur during that time.

“oh jesus, tommy. i’m sorry. do you wanna leave?” he asked the boy, making his head perk up. “i can walk you to you and tubbo’s place if you’d like.” tommy nodded hesitantly at that, and just now— just today, he’d trust eret.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short :[ ill write a proper story some day


End file.
